Rise of Diablomon Arc
Rise of Diablomon Arc is the 6th story arc of the Brotherhood Saga. Xenohart has become Diablomon's Vessel and intends to destroy the Digital World. Story The 5 sages begin to face off against Xenohart. Xenohart starts to beat them up one by one. They use all the power they can muster but Xenohart getting bored of the fight decided to complete summon Astral Garuramon, which he calls Mirage Garuramon Burst Mode. Xenohart declares that everyone that seen this form has died shortly after. Kyoka then tries to summon her sovereign, but must give her life. Takai steps in and saves her giving all 5 sages power but they are defeated by Xenohart. Wen & Davis come head to head with Xenohart and 6 of the Royal Knights. Wen questions his true identity as he is not Xenohart. They begin to have a all out fight against Wen & Davis. Throughout the fight Shine Greymon continues to talk to Wen. Wen and Shine Greymon begin to accept each other. Azazel & Cross arrive to back up Wen & Davis. As they fight Wen is able to travel into the Royal Knight plane and talk to Ulforceveedramon. He forms a friendship with him and he tells Wen how to free him the masked man's control. Wen completes this trial and frees Ulforceveedramon, but he faints from the process. Wen & Shine Greymon have now accepted each other and they unleash Shine Greymon Burst Mode. Shine Greymon Burst Mode then takes out the rest of the Royal Knights. Using his new power Wen rushes the Masked Man and breaks his mask. Azazel & Cross recognize him as Bane. Bane then tells the group of how he came to be. Wen & the others then try to fight him but Xenohart appears and stops them. Using the Masked Man's absence as a chance to escape, Jason & Gabumon encounter Majima who was on his way to defeat Von. Jason then asks Majima to tell him the truth but Majima tells him he can't deal with him now and continues to head towards Von. The 3 of them reach Von's hideout and Jason uses his new power gained from Xenohart's trial. Mirage Garuramon kills Sandriamon. Majima sacrifices his vision to use the ultimate Rinn technique trapping Von in a time loop forcing him to undo the zombie spell. Majima and Jason then have a last moment together and he tells Jason to go be with friends instead of avenging his family. Jason is then approach by Kuroshiro who tells Jason he faked his death to escape, along with him is Sutasuu, Hugo, & Iyashi. Kuroshiro then brings back to life, the 4 warriors who can change the tide of War. Primo the 1st gen leader of the Digidestineds, Kaen, his younger brother. Hibiki the former Center Sage and Noble, the previous leader. Jason then asks the 4 about the Friendship bloodline. Primo tells Jason the bloody past. After the constant war, the Digidestined were establish and peace was brought but Xenohart wanted true peace and was betrayed Primo. The two fought with Xenohart faking his death. Hibiki forgives Noble for killing his predecessor. The group rushes to the battlefield. The united alliance appears on the battlefield and they begin to fight agansit Xenohart & Bane. Wen then gives the entire army his power. Bane summons the incomplete version of Diablomon who only has 60% strength. Jason and his group appear on the battlefield. Diablomon then attacks the alliance as the Digidestined now fully assemble use their mega level forms to attack Diablomon. Diablomon then kills Gorgan as he dies in Wen's arms. Xenohart then uses this opportunity to bring Wen to their side. Sadden by Gorgan's death, Wen almost takes his offer but is stopped by Eden. She brings him back to reality and his Grandfather brings him up. Wen & Noble then combine their Shine Greymons to fight against Diablomon. Primo & Xenohart face off again. Azazel & Bane have a fight which Bane wins. Bane then becomes partners with Diablomon and he goes on a rampage. Wen & Jason summon Omegamon who faces Diablomon's main body while the Digidestined face Bane. Wen then talks to Bane and learns his past and tells him that Aiyume would be disgusted in how he turned out. Wen then tells Bane to join his side in which he almost takes but declines because he went too far already. The united force faces Nightmaremon and his soldiers. The 5 sages arrive to help out. Xenohart defeats Primo and takes his power. Noble and Azazel face Bane and they change him back to the good side. The Royal Knights are then freed and they begin to attack Xenohart. Andra takes control of Bane. Andra reveals that he was never a human, but Antylamon's evil side manifested. He forces Bane to bring Xenohart back to life. Xenohart then fights and gives Jason a fatal injury. He then takes on all 9 Royal Knights and absorb them. Xenohart then uses a giant sword to give Wen a fatal blow. Bane then takes Wen to Jackie who tries to heal him. As Kuroshiro and Iyashi try to heal Jason. The two seem to die as the arc ends. Chapters Chapter 130: Xenohart vs. 5 Sages Xenohart faces all the 5 sages at once Chapter 131: Mirage Garuramon Burst Mode Xenohart summons Mirage Garuramon Burst Mode Chapter 132: The Man behind the Goggles Wen & Davis come face to face with the Masked man and the revived Royal Knights Chapter 133: Partner vs. Partner Wen & Davis try to fight all the Royal Knights Chapter 134: Ulforceveedramon! Wen & Greymon meet Justin & Ulforceveedramon Chapter 135: Shine Greymon Burst Mode Wen finally accepts Shine Greymon and they unlock Burst Mode Chapter 136: Behind the Goggles Wen breaks the Masked man's mask revealing him to be Bane Chapter 137: Bane & Xenohart Bane & Xenohart team up against Wen, Davis, Azazel & Cross Chapter 138: Family Team Jason & Majima meet once again as they try to find Von Chapter 139: Secret of the Necromancer Magic Jason & Majima face Von & Sandriamon Chapter 140: The Ultimate Rinn Technique Majima unleashes the ultimate Rinn move Chapter 141: Changing the Tide of War Kuroshiro revives 4 warriors that can change the tide of war Chapter 142: Primo & Xenohart Primo tells Jason the story of the past Chapter 143: The United Alliance The United Alliance arrives to back up Wen & the others Chapter 144: Revival of Diablomon Diablomon is revived once again Chapter 145: The Digidestined Assemble Jason & his team join the battle Chapter 146: The New 8 Paths With all 8 digidestineds assemble once again Chapter 147: Firefly Gorgan is killed by Diablomon as Xenohart gives Wen a proposal Chapter 148: The Two Shine Greymons Wen & Noble team up to face Bane & Diablomon Chapter 149: Primo vs. Xenohart Rematch! Primo & Xenohart fight once again Chapter 150: Bane vs. Azazel Bane & Azazel have a one on one fight Chapter 151: Diablomon's Partner Bane becomes Diablomon's partner Chapter 152: Diablomon vs. Omegamon Omegamon is formed to face Diablomon Chapter 153: Digidestined vs. Bane The Digidestined face Bane Chapter 154: Wen & Bane Wen learns of Bane's past Chapter 155: The Nightmare Battle The United Alliance struggles to face Nightmaremon Chapter 156: Bane's End Noble & Bane finally defeat Bane and he reverts back Chapter 157: Xenohart's revival Andra forces Bane to revive Xenohart Chapter 158: Xenohart vs. The Royal Knights Xenohart fights all 9 Royal Knights Chapter 159: A True Ending Xenohart gives Wen & Jason a fatal injury Chapter 160: The Invincible Xenohart! Xenohart absorbs all the Royal Knights Fights 5 Sages vs. True Xenohart Wen(Awakened) ,Davis (Awakened), Azazel, & Cross vs. Xenohart & Royal Knights Jason(Awakened) & Majima( Awakened) vs. Von & Sandriamon Shine Greymon(BM) vs. Craniamon,Crusadermon,Dynasmon, Gankoomon, Leopadmon, Ulforceveemon Wen, Shine Greymon, Jesmon, Azazel, Cross vs. Bane & Xenohart United Alliance vs. Bane, Xenohart & Diablomon Azazel & Noble(Awakened) vs. Bane Primo vs. Xenohart Digidestineds(Minus Partners) vs. Bane Omegamon vs. Diablomon Hibiki & United Force vs. Nightmaremon Wen, Jason, Bane vs. Xenohart Story Impact Characters Introduced Category:Story Arcs